


Electronic Entities

by Bluestarbutterfly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarbutterfly/pseuds/Bluestarbutterfly
Summary: Nines and Gavin had found Captain Allen's phone in front of their precinct. As they try to find Captain Allen to return the phone back to him, they discover that Captain Allen is missing.
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One

Today was just an ordinary day in Detective Gavin Reed’s life. But he didn’t have the most ordinary life. He was a police detective in Detroit, one of the most violent gritty cities in the world, not to mention six months ago, he was partnered up with an android.  
900\. Or Richard, or Nines as Gavin would call him. So would Connor, Hank, Captain Fowler, and Officer Chen and Officer Miller.  
Gavin and Nines were homicide detectives. Right, an android, which was originally built for military combat, is now a detective, partnered up with the most annoying detective on the face of the earth. But only a few number of people knew about their personal relationship as well as their professional relationship. Gavin and Nines were lovers. In the year 2040, it is starting to become common for androids and humans to fall in love, but there were a lot of people that don’t like it and they hated androids and they hated humans who fall in love with androids. Sometimes androids look down on relationships with humans. Plus, Gavin and Nines had to keep their relationship a secret because they were co workers, partners in the Detroit Police Department. If word got out about their relationship, it could be the end of their careers. Luckily for them, all of the fellow officers known about it and despite everything, they would never tell. 

Gavin stood outside of the precinct building. It was a warm day. It was in May and it was officially late spring. Gavin was smoking a cigarette and was glancing at his phone. He was constantly looking at BlueBird. Blue Bird was a social media app for all cops of Detroit. It was a way for cops to online vent about their cases, socialize with other cops from different precincts and discuss their work. It was a safe place away from the normal social media where one cop accidently says the wrong thing, it could cost them their badge. It was a gateway for them from the prying eyes of the world. 

Gavin was going through his profile and was checking up on those cops that were lucky enough for him to follow. He followed Hank, Officer Chen, Officer Miller, Officer Wilson, Captain Fowler, Captain Allen, as well as the android officers.  
Gavin started to check up on the captains for a minute. He was secretly hoping that Captain Fowler wasn’t commenting something about him.  
But then, there was something strange he noticed. He glanced at Captain Allen’s page. There was a photo the Captain posted a few days ago. It was one of him, glancing over the horizon at a sunset.  
“I’m going to take a couple of days off, been stressed out, I need a break,” he posted under the photo. Gavin strolled through the comments. Captain Fowler said “Hope you feel better soon.” Hank posted “Have a beer with me sometime and we’ll talk, I know we haven’t worked together in the past few years but if you need to talk, yell or vent, or talk shit about Jeffery, just let me know.” Gavin shrugged. He did have respect for the Captain, but he wasn’t friends with him or anything.

Suddenly, a steel blue eyed android appeared in front of him. Gavin, not paying attention to his surroundings, was startled when he saw the RK900.  
“Goddamn it, Nines!” he protested. Nines smirked and bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Gavin smiled but gently pushed away.  
“Not out here, remember, can’t get caught by other officers outside of our precinct, or we will be in trouble,” he said. He had a blush on his cheek. Nines sighed.  
“I know, I know, Detective, I just…can’t help it sometimes, you were just standing there, and well…temptation got the better of me,” Nines said. Gavin blushed. He put out his cigarette and slid his phone into his back pocket.  
“Later,” Gavin suggested.  
“Come on, detective, I understand that there is a lot of paperwork inside that we have to finish before as you say it, ‘Captain Fowler will have our asses?’” Nines suggested. Gavin groaned.  
“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” he complained as he walked side by side of the android. 

Just then, Nines stopped walking. There, next to the front door of the precinct, was a black smartphone that was just lying there on the ground. Nines bent down and picked it up. It was an iPhone, and it appeared there were no scratches on the screen, no dirt, nothing. It was almost in mint condition.  
“Whatcha got there Nines?” Gavin asked.  
“I found a phone,” Nines answered. Gavin glanced at it. It looked expensive like brand new.  
“Whoa, someone is definitely looking for this phone, it probably cost at least eight hundred dollars,” Gavin said. He took it out of Nines’ hand. It looked like just an ordinary iPhone, nothing special about it.  
“Huh, who would leave something like this out here? This looks expensive, I would had to use three of my whole paychecks to even make a payment on it,” he replied.  
“I could hack into it, and see who it belongs to,” Nines offered. Gavin handed back to him.  
“Wait until we get inside, the owner of it is probably one of our guys and that they are too careless to handle a phone,” Gavin suggested. With a nod, Nines followed Gavin inside.  
“Where have you been Reed?! Your break ended five minutes ago,” Captain Fowler bellowed from his office. Hank and Connor looked up from their desks and computers. Connor noticed the phone in Gavin’s hand.  
“Chill, Captain, was only five minutes,” Gavin retorted. Hank shook his head.  
“Wow, he is just asking for a suspension,” he said. Gavin gave him a dirty look. Connor stood up and went to Gavin.  
“Whose phone is that?” he asked. Gavin jerked it away from him.  
“None of your damn business tin can,” he jeered at him.  
“Maybe Connor could help in some way, he is basically almost the same model as me,” Nines suggested. Hank joined them.  
“What is going on here?” Hank half asked, half groaned.  
“We found a phone just outside, we don’t know who the owner is,” Nines implied. He went around and snatched it from Gavin.  
“Hey!” Gavin protested. Nines handed the phone over to Connor. Connor took it. He turned it on. There, was a wallpaper that had the United States Air Force logo on it.  
“Huh, maybe I can hack into it,” Connor suggested.  
“That’s what I said!” Nines said throwing his hands in the air.  
“How are you going to hack it Plastic?” Gavin asked.  
“Give me a moment,” Connor answered. His LED went from a calm blue to an active yellow. After a moment, the screen changed and a loading circle came on.  
“Got it,” Connor said as he watched the screen change.  
All of the police officers had an confused look on their faces when they saw the wallpaper. It was a picture of Captain Allen. In the photo, he was smiling and he had knelt down on one knee and there was a white Husky dog next to him, mouth open and tongue hanging out.  
“Is this Captain Allen’s phone?” Connor asked.  
“What the fuck is Allen’s phone doing here?” Hank asked.  
“And where did he get the money to afford such a nice phone?” Gavin asked. Connor turned the device over in his hands.  
“It doesn’t look damaged,” he said.  
“Has Captain Allen been here at this station recently? Like today?” Nines asked. Hank shook his head.  
“No, haven’t seen him,” he answered.  
“He posted on Blue Bird that he was taking a few days off,” Gavin added.  
“Usually that means he had a tough case, like an innocent person or hostage was killed or something like that,” Hank said. Connor turned to him.  
“We must give him back his phone,” he said.  
“Alright, alright, I’ll call his office at SWAT,” Hank agreed with a sigh. He walked back to his desk.  
“What’s going on Hank?” Officer Miller called out from his desk. Connor walked up to him.  
“Chris, have you seen Captain Allen in here at all today?” he asked. Chris arched an eyebrow.  
“Captain Allen? No, I haven’t, why?” he replied.  
“We found his phone outside, and we were wondering why,” Connor answered.  
“Hey, dipshit, me and Nines found the phone,” Gavin said. Connor rolled his eyes.  
“Okay, they found the phone,” he said. 

“Hello, this is Lieutenant Anderson from homicide, I was calling to see if Captain David Allen was in his office today,” Hank said over his cellphone.  
“Captain Allen?” a female voice answered. It was Sergeant Davis, his trusted android partner next to Sixty, a RK800 that looked exactly like Connor and was revived shortly after the revolution.  
“Sergeant Cassie Davis, hey, is your Captain in his office? We have his phone, and…” Hank went on.  
“YOU have his phone? Is he there with you?” Sergeant Davis asked.  
“No, it was found by Detective Reed and his android partner, he isn’t here,” Hank asked. Gavin looked at Nines.  
“Hey, maybe the Captain himself can give us an reward,” Gavin suggested with a smile on his face to Nines. Nines shrugged.  
“Maybe,” he agreed. 

“Captain Allen didn’t come into work today, Lieutenant Anderson, no one knows where he is at the moment,” Sergeant Davis answered. Suddenly, there was a struggle.  
“Hey, Hank, you said you have his phone?” a voice that sounded so similar to Connor said over the line.  
“Yeah, what’s going on?” Hank asked.  
“Hank, Captain Allen is missing, he never came home and he is not in his office, we don’t know where he is,” Sixty said.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Nines and Connor take turns examining the phone they found outside, with was discovered it is Captain Allen's phone, Hank and Connor as well as Gavin ask Sixty, a RK800 model that looked exactly like Connor, and was the same make and model but was assigned to SWAT with Captain Allen, and Sergeant Davis a few questions about the Captain's whereabouts. But then, mysterious images appear on the phone and no one can figure out why.

Gavin, Nines, Hank, and Connor looked at each other. Missing? That cannot be possible. Captain Allen was the most hard working, most disciplined officer. He wasn’t the type that would just disappear like that. Something must be wrong.

“When was the last time you have seen or heard from him?” Hank asked. Sixty was silent for a minute.

“A couple of nights ago,” he answered. Connor and the others looked at him.

“A couple of nights ago?” Hank asked.

“There was that post he made on Blue Bird where he said he was taking a few days off,” Gavin said. Nines took the phone away from Connor.

“Maybe we can use the phone,” he suggested.

“Did he say anything? Did something happen?” Hank asked.

“An innocent woman was killed in a hostage situation a few days ago,” Sergeant Davis answered, “he was upset.”

Nines continued to work on the phone. He went through the contact lists. There was nothing strange about it. There were a list of all of his officers that were under his command. There were numbers of other departments, one number to Cyberlife, another number for a doctor, a dentist, and there was a connection to an Air Force base nearby. Did Captain Allen knew someone from the Air Force base? It was a well known fact that he did served some years in the Air Force. Nines checked on recent phone calls. There was one recent phone call from the base. There was also some back and forth calls from his office at SWAT. Nothing was strange there.

“The last time that you saw him, did he have his phone on him?” Connor asked.

“Yeah, he keeps it on him at all times, his daughter would call him from the Air Force base where she is a cadet at. He likes to keep in touch with her, you know, just in case there is a war with Russia, or something were to happen to the Captain,” Sergeant Davis answered.

“So you would say that he would never leave his phone, right?” Connor asked.

“No, no way,” Sergeant Davis answered.

Nines continued to scan the phone. At least that would explain the phone calls from the base. His daughter is currently serving in the Air Force. He started scanning the text messages. There were some from his officers, then there were some from Sergeant Davis. There were also some from Sixty. There was something interesting about those messages.

Gavin walked up to him. Nines read the messages. They seemed to be….imitate.

“Finding anything?” he asked.

“Yeah, well, the contact list seemed fine, nothing interesting there, but…” Nines started to say. He showed Gavin the text messages between Sixty and Captain Allen. Gavin’s eyes bulged. Apparently he wasn’t the only one on the force that had fallen for his partner.

Hank sighed. Asking them all these questions weren’t getting them nowhere. Connor took a deep breath, despite the fact that he was an android and that he really didn’t need air. Just then, Markus sent Connor a message.

“Excuse me for a moment,” he said. He turned and walked away. He opened up his message feed inside his vision.

“Hey babe,” Markus said, interfacing with him.

“Hey you, sweetie, how the most sexy Revolutionary leader in the world doing?” Connor messaged back. Markus blushed. He was in his office with North, Simon and Josh. North rolled her eyes when she saw Markus blush. Simon and Josh looked at each other. Simon just shrugged his shoulders and Josh shook his head.

“Good, how about the world’s most sexy Android Detective doing?”Markus replied.

“Oh well….since you asked, I am a little worried about a co worker of mine,” Connor answered. One of the things about Markus he loved the most was that he was able to talk to him about anything. It was vice versa for Markus, even though Markus knows nothing about being a cop. There were nights where both of them would be so stressed out, that they will spend time sitting on the couch, or lying in bed, just talking about their own problems, and they would comfort one another. For Markus, it wasn’t strange for Connor to talk to him about any problems he had for work.

“Oh?” Markus asked through interfacing.

“Yeah, remember that one guy, that Captain guy that I introduced you to, the one that was in the SWAT team, the first human I have ever worked with?” Connor asked through interfacing.

“Yeah, the big strong faced one, Captain…Allen was it? He was hanging around your twin, right?” Markus replied. North walked up to him.

“What on earth are you and Connor talking about?” she asked through interfacing. She stood over Markus’ desk, with her arms crossed. Markus looked up at her.

“Some Captain Allen guy he knows, from the SWAT team, he is the one that lately had been helping us out, making rounds, protecting both android and humans alike, he is partnered with Sixty I think,” Markus answered out loud.

“Oh…him, damn he is good looking as well, I’m wondering if he is seeing someone,” North asked, with a weird grin on her face. Simon’s ears perked up.

“What sexy guy? I wanna know,” he whined.

“But North, that sounds like a human, I though you didn’t like humans, like at all,” Josh said. North glowered at him.

“I don’t, but still….some humans are interesting to say the least,” she answered.

“Yeah, well, we think he is missing,” Connor said through the interface. Markus frowned.

“Missing? How is he missing? Isn’t he some highly ranked, highly respected officer? What happened?” he asked. This was not good. Captain Allen had recently said that he had now supported android rights. Plus, he had told Connor to tell Markus that if Captain Allen was needed for anything, to let him know.

“I don’t know, but by the looks of it, I may be coming home late, this is a not good situation, a SWAT captain had gone missing, and no one had heard from him in a couple of days, is troubling,” Connor said through interfacing. Markus sighed. He does worry him when Connor has to go and work long hours like that. It usually means trouble.

Gavin and Nines stared at the photos. At first, the older ones looked casual, it was Sixty and Allen, together in their SWAT gear, and then, there were a few in the office, and then, there were what looked like personal ones. Nines found a video in the photo feed. He started to play. Nines’ eyes bulged. Gavin’s eyes widened and he jumped back. Hank and Connor noticed their action.

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?” Hank asked. He glanced at the phone.

“Excuse me for a second,” he said. Connor walked to them.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Nines handled over the phone. Connor glanced at the screen.

“Play the video,” Nines said. Connor pressed play.

There, in the video, it was Captain Allen. But the background looked like a bedroom. Captain was standing there. It looked like he was filming the video while looking at a mirror. Captain Allen was standing in front of the bed…..naked. Over his right shoulder, he had Sixty. Sixty’s butt was facing the mirror. There was a caption on the bottom. It read:

“It looks like I am having an Android Twink tonight.” He had smacked Sixty’s ass a few times and then, spun around and threw him on the bed as he climbed on top of him. Then, the video had ended there.

Hank had watched the video over Connor’s shoulders. His skin had turned pale.

“Fuck….” was all Hank could say. Gavin glared at all three of them.

“I just saw the Captain’s dick!” he cried out loud. It was so loud that everyone had stopped working and glanced at Gavin. That was when Captain Fowler had stepped out of the office and overheard Gavin.

“What the fuck did you say Reed?!” he cried out. Everyone turned around to see a confused and yet irritated Captain Fowler. Reed could only squeak in remorse. Connor cleared his throat and walked up to the Captain.

“I’m afraid to tell you, this, but it appears that Captain David Allen of the SWAT team may be missing,” Connor said. Captain Fowler frowned at Connor.

“What?” he asked.

“Detective Reed and I discovered a phone outside, we think it’s his,” Nines projected.

“I saw his dick,” Gavin muttered to himself. Both Hank and Captain Fowler stared at Gavin.

“The fuck is wrong with him?” he asked. Hank shrugged.

“Do we really want to know?” Hank asked.

“Good point,” Captain Fowler answered.

“I saw the man’s nasty, mid forties dangling man parts….I am scarred for life,” Gavin said. Nines walked up to him. He grabbed Gavin by the shoulders.

“Get a grip Detective,” he said. Gavin stared at him.

Just then, the phone vibrated in Connor’s hand. Connor looked at it. Just then, another video had appeared. The thumbnail was all static.

“What?” Connor asked. He pressed play on the mysterious video.

In the video, there was a scene. It was on top of the Stratford Tower in downtown Detroit. There was heavy breathing that was heard. There were no people, no noise, just thirty seconds of the horizon, with heavy breathing that could be heard.

Then, the video stopped playing.

“What was that?” Connor thought.

Just then, there was a glitch on the phone. Connor was taken out of the photo screen and back at the wallpaper. But instead of a pleasant photo of the Captain with his dog, there was a dark photo, with the Captain in his SWAT uniform, his back was turned to the camera. Hank, Gavin, and Nines glanced over his shoulder.

Then, the Captain turned around, and his head was shaking and his eyes were gone, nothing except black holes where his eyes were supposed to be. His mouth was open and suddenly…..he screamed.

The scream was heard throughout the office. Even Sixty and Sergeant Davis heard it.

“What was that?” Sergeant Davis asked.

“Captain Allen?” Sixty asked. Connor stared at the photo. But it wasn’t the dark screaming photo anymore. It was the normal photo of Captain Allen. What happened just now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another chapter done! What do you think so far about the story? Sorry I have been neglecting it. Or to me it feels like I had been neglecting it, there are so many other fanfics I am working on, other writing projects I am working on, plus I have been watching old music videos on You tube and getting way too distracted. BTW, check out Savage Garden on you tube. They were my favorite band when I was younger and they are still to this day. Anywhoo, my lovelies, I will see you in the next one! Why and I ending this like I am filming a Youtube video? 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case goes on as Gavin, Nines, Connor and Hank investigate what happened to Allen. Even though they need to go and search for him, they looked into the mysterious last case Captain Allen worked on before he disappeared. But, things go weird as they look into the photos of the case and the phone.

All of them stared at the phone. What the hell was that? What was that video? What the hell was going on? Where was Captain Allen? Did they really see a video of him and Sixty being romantically and sexually together? Gavin and Nines looked at each other.

“That is not normal,” Nines commented.

“You think?” Gavin asked. The scream sounded like the Captain was being killed or something? Connor thought about all they knew so far. Captain Allen’s phone was found in front of their precinct, possibly dumped there. The only fingerprints on the phone was Captain Allen’s. Sixty and Captain Allen had a relationship, and the last time that he was seen was a couple of nights ago, and his case involved a woman that was killed in a hostage situation. Wait, the hostage situation. That might be a clue.

“Hey, Sixty, can you and Sergeant Davis come over to our precinct? I think that it would be best that we all work together,” Connor suggested through the phone. Sixty sighed.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because I just want to see your face, sweetie,” Connor answered sarcastically. Sixty rolled his eyes.

“I will be only be going over there to get his phone,” Sixty said.

“But right now, it is evidence,” Connor said.

“I am going over there, and I am getting that phone, and I am not going to partner up with you to save my partner. Captain Allen is my partner and he is my issue, I will find you and I don’t want you or Nines interfering!” Sixty snapped. He hung up. Hank and Gavin looked at each other.

“Real ray of sunshine, huh?” Hank commented. Nines arched an eyebrow.

“Was it me or is he a little possessive over Captain Allen?” he asked. Gavin made a gagging voice.

“Every time I think of the Captain, now, all I can think about is…..that video,” he complained.

“Well, Gavin, I am getting a little jealous,” Nines joked. Connor sighed. He and Sixty had hardly got along at all. Sixty thought of Connor as a traitor, especially since Connor was dating Markus, the deviant leader. Plus, all Connor had to do was obey Amanda. Also, Connor and Nines, as well as Markus had made Sixty question himself.

“First of all, Gavin, get over it, second, we need to find Captain Allen,” Captain Fowler ordered.

“Well, I would suggest calling him but since we have his phone, not going to work out too well,” Hank interjected.

“Well, maybe, it is a long shot, but what if it had to do with the case he had worked on last,” Connor suggested.

“You saying he disappeared because of his last case?” Nines asked.

“Do we know anything about that case?” Gavin asked, momentarily calming down after the video he saw.

“Well, let’s look into it and see what happened,” Hank suggested. Both Connor and Hank went to their desks and Connor went into the database to look at the SWAT cases. Luckily, because Allen gave him access because Allen became an ally for the androids, he was able to tap into the SWAT cases. Connor wondered why all of the sudden Allen became an ally. Was it because he was in a romantic relationship with Sixty? Was it because of Sergeant Davis? Was being partnered with them and being around them affected him in some way? It would make sense.

After a few minutes, Connor gained access to the database. The most recent case was a couple of days ago. There was a woman that apparently flipped out and had a gun and took a group of human and androids hostage. This happened at a downtown hotel. The hostages were android and human musicians that formed a band, and decided to make music and write songs and show the world that humans and androids can work and create together. One of the androids that worked at the hotel, was the one that called the police and the police officers contacted SWAT because the woman who had taken everyone hostage had killed a police officer and one of the human musicians, and one of the android maids.

The deranged woman had taken the android maid hostage and before anything else happened, she shot the android in the chest, destroying her immediately. Before Allen and the others took her down, the woman suddenly screamed and froze at the spot. According to the case file from the autopsy report on the suspect, the suspect just suddenly dropped dead.

Connor explained what he saw in the report to Hank, Gavin and Nines.

“Wait, the suspect suddenly dropped dead?” Hank asked.

“According to the autopsy report, she had a cardiac arrest,” Connor answered. Gavin and Nines sat down next to Connor. Nines continued to hack into the phone. He checked into the text messages again. Wait, there was an interesting conversation between Allen and another SWAT captain, named Mendezo. Nines read the text messages.

Mendezo: Are you sure that you can work after what happened?

Allen: Yeah, I’m sure I am fine, okay? My blood sugar probably dropped suddenly

Mendezo: You don’t have diabetes, and it isn’t like you to just faint right after a suspect collapsed dead in front of you

Allen: I’m fine really, stop nagging at me like you’re my mother or something :/

“Well, that’s interesting,” Nines spoke up.

“What?” Gavin asked.

“Apparently, Allen fainted during that hostage situation,” Nines answered. Hank, Connor, and Gavin looked at him.

“Fainted? Why?” Hank asked.

“Does Allen have any medical problems that would cause that?” Nines asked.

“Not to my knowledge,” Connor answered.

“How the hell should we know? We don’t have access to his medical records,” Gavin complained.

Connor continued to scan through the police report. Then, he went through the photos of the crime scene. There was a blonde haired woman, lying on the floor that looked like a living room floor. She was wearing a green blouse and blue jeans, and was lying flat on her back. Her eyes were closed. But there was something wrong with her face, and the skin that was exposed, not covered up by her clothing.   
  


There were black lines all over her face and it looked like the black lines had blood dripping out of them. It was same for her arms. Connor shook his head. He had never see that before on humans and androids. What happened to this girl? A cardiac arrest couldn’t cause that.

“Hank, guys look at that,” Connor said as he turned the computer monitor around to show the photo. Hank and Gavin gasped at it.

“Jesus Christ,” Hank said.

“What the phck happened to her?” Gavin asked. Nines shook his head.

“What could’ve caused that?” he asked.

“I don’t know, I have never saw that before,” Connor answered. They glanced at the photo. Then, suddenly, the dead woman’s eyes opened in the photo. Connor, Hank, Gavin and Nines jumped back a little.

Then, the photo glitched, and the dead woman’s mouth opened and started to move on its own. Then, a voice rang through the computer, through the speakers of the computer monitor.

“Time……..running out…….save him…..before…….too late….” The creepy voice said. Then, the creepy photo of Allen that appeared on the phone appeared. Then it was gone. The photo of the dead woman went back to normal. Connor, Hank, Gavin and Nines were silent. What the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That's creepy. Dead people talking through photos and that damn creepy photo. Sounds like Captain Allen is in trouble and they need to save him. What happened to him? Where is he? What's going on? Plus, what happened to the dead woman? 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation goes on as Sixty and Sergeant Davis shows up at the precinct. As Gavin, Connor, Hank, and Nines try to piece everything together, then, more strange things happen. Strange breathing noises and now a dead talking android. Plus, there is a video of Captain Allen fainting all of the sudden.

Connor tried to piece together all the clues. Captain Allen is missing. His phone was found outside of the Central Police Station. He has a romantic relationship with Sixty. He decided to take a few days off because of his last case. In his last case, the suspect had just fell over and died. Captain Allen had fainted either during or after the suspect died. The suspect died under strange circumstances with lines on her face and arms. Plus, the phone glitches and there was these horrible photos of Captain Allen, there was the short video of what appeared to be a rooftop.

Did any of this had anything to do with this case? Did Captain Allen had snapped after the woman died? Does he have or had developed a medical or mental condition? Did he and Sixty had a fight? Did someone happen to his daughter? Why did the woman lost her mind? What happened in that apartment?

Right now, Hank and Gavin were trying to recover from the incident with the dead woman’s photo.

“What the actual fuck is going on?” Hank asked. Gavin shook his head. Then, he decided to pull out his own phone. A SWAT Captain is missing. It had to be known that he is missing. He could either be dead or hurt somewhere. Despite the fact that Gavin wasn’t friends with him or anything, he still didn’t want anything to happen to him, and he was worried about him, he was a fellow police officer after all.

He had opened up the Bluebird app on his phone. He checked out Captain Allen’s profile, thinking that there was a clue or something. The last post from Captain Allen was him stating that he was going to take a few days off. He scrolled down his wall to see anything. Was there a threat? Was someone trying to hurt the Captain?

Just then, a RK800 android looks identical to Connor, stormed into the station. He scanned to find Connor. He walked up to Connor.

“Where is Captain Allen’s phone?” he demanded. Connor looked at him.

“I think we need to sit down and figure this out,” Connor said.

“Give me the phone dammit!” Sixty demanded.

“Why do you want the phone all of the sudden?” Hank asked.

“Sixty, I want you to answer me something,” Nines said. Sixty looked at the android model that was more advanced than him.

“What, RK900?” he asked.

“Did you and Captain Allen get into an argument?” Nines asked. Sixty looked at him.

“No,” he answered.

“When was the last time you saw Captain Allen?” Connor asked. Sixty looked at him.

“It was yesterday evening, I was at his home, we were…” he started to explain. Gavin shuddered.

“Please spare us any details,” he complained. Sixty looked at him and glared at him.

Suddenly, Nines jumped. He heard someone breathing into his ear. He turned to his right and there was Gavin but it didn’t look like he would just suddenly breathe in his ear.

“Did you just whisper in my ear?” he asked. Gavin looked at him.

“What?” he asked.

“I felt a breath in my ear,” Nines answered.

“That wasn’t me,” Gavin said. Nines shook his head. He glanced at the phone. There was another video that had popped up in the photo feed just now. Nines clicked on it.

There was Captain Allen, he was surrounded by Sixty, Sergeant Davis, and his fellow officers, one of them was a female that had the last name, Merendez on her uniform. They were looking down at the body of the woman that had suddenly dropped dead in front of them.

“Dispatch, this is Captain David Allen, I am requesting an ambulance,” Captain Allen said into the earpiece he was wearing into his right ear. Then, he suddenly shut his eyes. He placed his hands on both sides of his head.

“Captain Allen, are you alright?” Sixty said. Suddenly, he fell over onto his back.

“CAPTAIN!” Sergeant Davis called out. Sixty knelt down to his side, shaking him.

Then, the video ended. Gavin had watched the video over Nines’ shoulder.

“Maybe this is a medical thing, maybe he is sick, in the hospital, or something,” Gavin suggested.

“Let’s hope that he isn’t lying dead somewhere,” Nines said. Then, Gavin went straight to his desk.

“I am checking every hospital in the Detroit Metro area,” he said as he went to his computer.

“If he was sick, wouldn’t that be reported?” Nines asked. Nines forwarded the video of Captain Allen fainting to Connor. Connor received it.

“Did Captain Allen have any medical problems?” Connor asked. Sixty looked at him.

“No, now look, Captain Allen is my responsibility, I have to find him, and I have to take care of him,” he protested. Connor grabbed him.

“Listen, I know that things had been rough between us and you don’t like me and Nines that much, but despite everything, I still care about you, we both do, and we can help, and we want to help,” Connor said. Sixty huffed at him. They locked eyes at each other. Sixty had memories of Hank and Connor. Connor was helping the deviant leader named Markus. He was trying to save the deviants and save the android revolution.

Hank was the one that shot him in the head.

Gavin checked every hospital. There was no Captain David Allen in any of the hospitals. Nines checked the phone again. Why were there mysterious videos popping up? They didn’t have any clues on where Captain Allen was.

“I don’t think he was sick,” Sergeant Davis spoke up. Everyone looked at her.

“Why do you say that?” Hank asked.

“I think something did happen to him, though. Maybe the bad person has him,” she went on.

“Who?” Gavin asked. Sergeant Davis sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them again.

“Captain Allen told me that there was something strange going on. At first I thought he was just stressed out and I suggested to him that he should take a few days off, but he said that he was fine,” she explained.

“What do you mean, strange?” Connor asked.

“Well, one, he kept hearing these strange noises through his earpiece, then, his computer glitch out, then, he was hearing the same noises coming out of his personal Bluetooth speaker, and then, he was acting like he was seeing something that wasn’t even there,” Sergeant Davis answered.

“Aw man, the poor man flipped,” Gavin commented. He hated hearing about this. He really did care about the Captain. He respected him, and there was that one time, he had a crush on him.

“Seeing something?” Connor asked.

“More like seeing shadows and figures that one minute they were there, and then the next, they were gone,” Sergeant Davis answered.

“What kind of sounds was he hearing?” Connor asked.

“Like a staticky white noise voice,” Sergeant Davis answered.

“He didn’t flip,” Sixty said, giving Gavin a sideways glance.

Just then, Connor received a message from Markus.

“Hey, babe, you better come down here,” he said.

“Why? What’s wrong honey?” Connor asked.

“There is a dead android that arrived here, a female, and well…..” Markus tried to explain.

“Show me,” Connor said. Markus showed him a video of the dead android. Connor gasped. She was the same one that was the victim in the SWAT situation. She was hanging from the port. Her eyes were closed, but she was talking real fast and suddenly, it sounded like she was talking in Captain Allen’s voice.

“The Sweetness is here, the Sweetness is here,” she said in Captain Allen’s voice over and over again. Connor’s eyes bulged. The android had shut down, why was she speaking, and speaking in a missing man’s voice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, another upload. I haven't seen the Jacksepticeye Simulcara videos in a while, so some parts of the game and the videos I don't remember. I promise I will try harder. Please don't hate me. *Hides in the corner* 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Jacksepticeye's playthrough of Simulacra, I came up with this awesome fanfic idea. this work will have all of the most favorite ships, Simarkus, HankCon, Reed900, and whatever the ship with Captain Allen and Sixty is called. Plus, I have placed an OC that is in another one of my fics. I thought since a lot of people like her, maybe I will place her in this one.


End file.
